


Hers Through Stubborness

by Merfilly



Category: Sword-Dancer Saga - Jennifer Roberson
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick reflection from Del's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers Through Stubborness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Del never could explain it. She had meant it to be a simple transaction. Tiger was but a step on the path toward revenge and saving her brother. Then he was a useful tool, to regain her daughter. Possibly there had been a sense of moral obligation with the aftermath and Tiger being possessed.

She was not going to admit to being maudlin, needing companionship, or ice-forbid-it such a thing as love.

Better that she just leave it in her own mind that Tiger was hers now, by dint of being too stubborn to break on her own stone walls.


End file.
